


Kayfabe

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: Kayfabe: Portrayal of staged events as real, especially in professional wrestling - [Shikamaru x Hinata]
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Nara Shikamaru
Kudos: 5





	Kayfabe

**Author's Note:**

> Word of The Day – Kayfabe: Portrayal of staged events as real, especially in professional wrestling.

He knew it was for the mission but it didn't stop him from feeling like the world biggest dick.

"You're always so whiny and needy!" He screamed at her making sure he kept the whole bars attention. "You know what? I'm done with you!"

He scoffed at her crying face. "Stop crying it makes you look ugly." He took a swig of the beer and he had and reminded himself not to gag because beer tasted disgusting.

"So-so when you said you loved me-" she sniffed and wiped away some of the tears on her face. "–you were just lying to me?"

"What other way was I going to get you to give up the goods?" God if he heard someone like him in a bar he'd punch him. "And it wasn't even freaking worth it."

She wailed loudly before pushing on his chest feebly. "I ha-hate you Hoka! I hate you!"

And with that she ran out the door like they planned.

He fell back into his seat at the table they were at, ignoring the silence and lingering stares and took another swig of his beer.

He just hoped the plan worked.

When he could safely leave the bar without drawing suspicion he went to the rendezvous point to find out yes, it had worked.

An unnamed man was tied up and unconscious with Shino and Choji standing on either side of him.

"Your plan worked," Shino informed him. "He followed Hinata and tried to subdue her like the others."

Reports of a man following women and attacking them at night in one of the nearby gambling towns had quickly become a concern for the Hokage who had sent a four man team to find out what was going on and to put a stop to it.

They had quickly interviewed the women who had been attacked and found they all had several things in common. On the night they were attacked they had all had very public screaming matches with their significant others in bars, that were all a short distance from each other, and had stormed off crying.

Physical traits wise they all had long hair which had been the first thing the attacker had grabbed when they tried to rebuff his advances.

So they surmised that they were looking for a man who had a thing for broken hearted women with long locks to pull. With this information Shikamaru came up with a plan, that, even he didn't like.

Shikamaru and Hinata would go undercover at a bar right in the centre of the area of the attacks, have a public yelling match and Hinata would run off crying to lure the scumbag out.

As soon as he laid a hand on the heiress they had him for assault and could DNA test him and bag him for the other assaults with the hard evidence.

His plan had worked, the bad guy had been caught and was about to be handed into the local authorities but the slimy feeling in his stomach persisted.

Back at the hotel they were staying at Shikamaru asked the purple haired girl if he could talk to her for a moment in private to which she easily agreed.

When they were both standing in the empty hallway and she had shut the door to their room he immediately asked for her attention.

"Hinata."

She turned to look at him and seemed to become alarmed at his expression. "Shi-Shikamaru what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry for what I said at the bar."

Her expression turned to one of understanding and she gave him a sympathetic smile. "You had to; it was for the p-plan."

"I still feel like crap for yelling at you like that," he confessed scratching the back of his neck and turning on the spot so he didn't have to meet her eyes. "I just wanted you to know I didn't mean any of it; and if anyone ever did talk to you like that I'd destroy them," he added as an afterthought.

He was a little stunned when he felt her wrap her arms around his middle in a hug. He tried to turn his head to see her but her face was nuzzled into his back.

"I know you would ne-never talk to me like that Shi-Shika," he heard her say against his back. "You're too go-good a pe-person to talk to an-anyone like th-that."

His gaze came to rest on her hands that were over his stomach. So many of the women they had interviewed in relation to the attacks were obviously in abusive relationships; you could tell by the excuses they made for their boyfriends or ex-boyfriends behaviour.

Shikamarus' hands came up to grasp Hinatas' lightly and in that moment, he wondered if her, gentle sweet, caring, Hinata; would she ever find herself not knowing when the line between simple arguments and the beginnings of abuse began?

The thought made his insides clench; and he vowed to never let that happen.


End file.
